


terminal anxiety

by decays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Restraints, Spreader Bars, hinata shouyou's mask stays ON during sex, kageyama tobio's first journey into the world of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decays/pseuds/decays
Summary: “Hey, Tobio—”“I saw the sex stuff in your bathroom,” Tobio violently blurts against his will.Time stretches out, eternal, unending… the void at the beginning and end of all things coming to claim Tobio as he stands in his borrowed house slippers by Hinata's door. There’s a ringing in his ears, or perhaps it’s the laughter of some vengeful god.Hinata's expression doesn’t outwardly change. His eyes feel like they’re drilling holes in Tobio's head.“It’s not sex stuff. It’s bondage gear.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	terminal anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Moonlumie](https://twitter.com/moonlumie/status/1351786393572241408) for inspiring me with their work! Permission to use their work can be found [here](https://twitter.com/moonlumie/status/1351786393572241408?s=20)!

Hinata is already regretting inviting his teammates into his home.

It’s been roughly twelve minutes since they walked in the door and the mistake is glaring. Hinata doesn’t understand why they can’t watch this game tape alone in the first place. 

It started a week and a half ago when Coach Foster read some article about group analysis being superior to individual review and it ended with a mandate for the whole team to group up to watch a recent Adlers v. Red Falcons game. 

Hinata supposes this is better than the elevation training idea the coach was obsessed with during conditioning camp. He’s still convinced that the mountain cold left him with nerve damage in his pinky toe, even though the trainers assured Hinata there’s nothing wrong with it. 

“Hinata-san, do you want one of my sodas?!” Bokuto asks loudly from Hinata’s armchair.

As if Bokuto’s unending energy hadn’t been enough for one team... Hinata can feel a headache forming between his eyes.

 _Please… please don’t spill,_ he thinks to himself as he watches the bottle balance precariously between the wing spiker's knees, trying and failing to keep his brow from pinching into a scowl.

“No, thank you,” he replies. 

“Aww, you sure, 'Zumi? It’s melon flavor!” Bokuto says, horrifically waving his own bottle over his head. 

“Yeah, Hinata-kun. Dontcha want somethin’ sweet?” 

And then there’s him. Kageyama Tobio is slouched into the corner of his couch, arms spread out over the back of it like he owns the place. His cocky, heavy-lidded gaze nearly makes Hinata roll his eyes.

“I’ll get the tape cued up,” he says instead, ignoring them. 

The thing is, there weren’t really any better venue options for this than Hinata’s apartment. Hinata is still living out of a hotel. Tobio’s place is apparently a small studio picked more for location than size. Bokuto apparently had the space and was willing to host, but… Hinata’s seen the way he lives on the road. To continue playing on the same side of the net as Bokuto, it is absolutely essential that Hinata never witness the surely horrific state of his home. Bokuto’s boyfriend seems to have a good head on his shoulders, but there’s only so much Akaashi can do for Bokuto’s apartment when he spends most of his time in Tokyo.

So, in picking the least of a series of extreme evils, Hinata invited his teammates to his own apartment. In all honesty, he regretted it the moment it left his mouth. He regrets it now. He’s sure he’ll continue to regret it throughout the night.

Hinata ends up being right in ways he never could have predicted.

Tobio honestly agrees with Hinata that this whole group tape watching exercise is pretty futile, which is why he already watched it earlier in the afternoon. With Hinata and Bokuto in the same room, there’s no way anyone could focus enough to break down the opposition’s receive formations. Even so, he’s been vocally supportive of the whole group watch party concept just for the opportunity to see Hinata squirm.

His current objective is less centered around match footage and more focused on seeing how many times he can make Hinata look like he’s just stepped in gum. Tobio knows it’s not exactly mature, but hey, he’s a twin. Whenever Osamu isn’t around, he has to find a way to fulfill his innate need to good-naturedly torture someone. 

And Hinata is _so_ easy to torment. 

Speaking of the devil, Tobio’s phone buzzes on the arm of the sofa, flashing Osamu’s name over an extremely unflattering picture of his face. He stands up to take the call, dodging around Hinata, who just hopped up from the couch singing some ditty about going to the bathroom. 

Hinata acts like a twelve-year-old off the court but damn it if Tobio doesn’t find it endearing as hell. He ruffles bright ginger hair as he heads down the hallway behind him and picks up the call. 

“Sup, ‘Samu?”

“Hey. Just got off the phone with Ma’. She’s gettin’ rid of a few things and needs some help movin’ things. I’d help but I’m up’n Tokyo workin’ on the new store ‘til the end of next week…”

They chat about logistics for a minute, Tobio confirming that he’ll have time to swing by home sometime in the next day or two. When he hangs up, Tobio realizes that he has to take a leak as well but, judging by the singing still coming from the bathroom in the hall, it’s occupied. 

Tobio _could_ wait, but he glances at the door that must lead to the bedroom. This is a nice place; Hinata surely has an ensuite, he thinks to himself. 

He’d be lying if a desire to see the neat-freak’s bedroom isn’t also at play here, but he’d never admit it out loud. He wonders if Hinata uses plastic sheets that can be sterilized each morning. The thought makes him chuckle to himself. 

Carefully, Tobio cracks the door open, leaning to look inside. There’s nothing particularly weird about the room, to Tobio’s deep disappointment. It’s nice, though: lots of cast iron and soft greys with wood accents. There’s even a fleece throw blanket casually draped over a metal accent chair in the corner with a potted plant on the seat. 

Tobio sniggers. 

It isn’t surprising considering the size and furnishings in the main areas of the apartment, but this seals Tobio’s belief that Hinata _absolutely_ comes from money. A little rich kid, who’d have thought?

Tobio slides quickly and quietly into the room and towards the open bathroom door. He makes it to the doorway, pleased at his successful territory breach, and then Tobio freezes.

Feet rooted to the ground. Jaw dropped. No brain activity. _Frozen_. 

It’s strange, the way the world immediately tips sideways and Tobio forgets where he is as he takes in black leather. There’s _black leather_ hanging from a curtain rod—from _Hinata’s curtain rod_. Tobio snaps back into spacetime. 

The biggest item looks like some sort of harness, with buckles and silver rings. Next to it is something that Tobio can definitely identify: thick leather cuffs, four of them, with a series of chains delicately draped beside them. Finally, small enough that Astumu doesn’t notice it until he staggeringly _does_ , is a ball gag. The ones that Tobio has seen before, in the margins of porn sites or on the front of smutty manga, always feature a bright red ball. This one is all black. 

_Hinata has a sex toy aesthetic_ , some voice in the back of his head muses as the rest of his brain goes into a momentary nuclear meltdown. 

He’s already back at the bedroom door by the time that his brain comes back on line. He shuts the door, nearly body-slamming Hinata when he turns around.

“Uwah!” the redhead exclaims. “Ah! Tobio-san! Were you waiting to use the bathroom?”

“Nope!” Tobio says, his voice coming out pitchy and strained. 

Tobio spends the rest of the evening looking anywhere _but_ at Hinata. He doesn’t watch the game, either. He doesn’t do much of _anything_ except blink repeatedly at the wall and try to figure out how he’s going to live with the knowledge that Hinata is into kinky sex. Hinata can _never_ find out that he knows. 

He’d never even _thought_ of Hinata as a sexual being before today. Tobio always figured physical intimacy would be beneath him, base and disgusting. 

Tobio is so wrapped up in his thoughts that it takes Bokuto waving a hand in front of his face to snap back to the present.

“Eyyyy, Tsum-Tsum! We’re headed out. You coming to the station with us?” 

Hinata’s putting on his coat in the genkan and Hinata is sitting in one of the armchairs, focused on his phone. 

“Ah, I actually drove,” Tobio says. 

“Alright, then,” Bokuto says, heading over to the genkan to put his shoes on. “See you at practice!” 

“Bye, Tobio-san!” Hinata waves around Bokuto’s big body as they head out the door. 

Tobio stands up and realizes he’s made a fatal error as soon as the door clicks shut. _Why didn’t he say he’d walk down with them?!_ Now he’s alone, in an apartment with Hinata—Hinata and his leather harnesses. 

He nearly chokes on his own spit, rushing towards the door. 

“You still have a few drinks in the fridge. I won’t drink them so please take them with you,” Hinata says, grxabbing the clicker to flip the TV over to the news. 

“Right,” Tobio says and abruptly switches directions. 

He grabs his two remaining peach teas up and puts them in the convenience store bag he brought them in. He rushes back into the living room. He doesn’t quite get to his coat on the hook by the door before Hinata speaks.

“Hey, Kageyama—”

“I saw the sex stuff in your bathroom,” Tobio violently blurts against his will. 

Time stretches out again, eternal, unending… the void at the beginning and end of all things coming to claim Tobio as he stands in his borrowed house slippers by Hinata’s door. There’s a ringing in his ears, or perhaps it’s the laughter of some vengeful god. 

Hinata’s expression doesn’t outwardly change. His eyes feel like they’re drilling holes in Tobio’s head. 

“It’s not sex stuff. It’s bondage gear.”

Well. Ok then. 

Hinata gets a series of texts later that night. He’s just changing into a pair of clean boxer briefs and a white tee shirt in preparation for bed when his phone buzzes on the side table. 

**From:** Kageyama Tobio  
>> What do you mean it’s not sex stuff? I thought bondage gear was sex stuff. 

He should probably just ignore the text, but delicacy has never been Hinata’s strong suit.

 **To:** Kageyama Tobio  
>> It can be used in sexual play but BDSM isn’t inherently sexual. Do your own research Kageyama.

Still, Hinata would hate for Tobio to google some porn site and think he was doing research. Considering the horrors that could be heralded by a free-range Tobio, Hinata decides to pull up a BDSM 101 article from a trusted source and send the link. 

He then decisively turns his phone to _do-not-disturb_ and turns off the lights. 

They don’t have practice the next day, so by mid morning Tobio has read through the link that Hinata sent, as well as three or four of the pages that were hyperlinked in it. As a free-wheeling bisexual who’s never had trouble finding a partner, Tobio considers himself pretty experienced. He’s had a girl ask him to smack her on the ass before, and he had a short lived boyfriend who liked to have his wrists held down when they fucked. Even so, he’s always had pretty vanilla tastes, he supposes. 

Two bodies touching each other has always been pretty much enough to get Tobio going, either in person or on video. 

So, he really just opens the link out of some morbid curiosity. He hadn’t even really meant to send that text, but it had just been… eating at him. It may have been a tactical error because, no matter his reasons, Tobio didn’t expect to be _fascinated_. He had no idea BDSM was so complex. He clicks a link to something called _shibari_ and his eyes go comically wide. 

_Huh._

He’s still having trouble wrapping his head around the idea of this not being a sex thing, though. Especially as he hops in the shower and finds his hand wrapped around his cock, one forearm braced against the tile. The scalding water pounds down on his back as images of rope and kneeling figures run through his head. 

Tobio pants through his open mouth, fingertips pressed into the wall as his pace speeds up against his will. He thinks about studded collars and an ass so red you need to put lotion on it when you’re done. He thinks about a pale chest wrapped in a clean, black, leather harness.

_“Mmnf-fuck!”_

His strangled curse is drowned out by the sound of water against porcelain, and the evidence of Tobio’s sudden obsession disappears down the drain. 

About fifteen minutes later, Tobio is sitting in his kitchen in a pair of sweats with his towel around his neck, perusing an article on different types of doms and subs. Once again he finds his fingers flying over his phone keyboard before he can think better of it.

 **To:** Hinata  
>>Hinata r ya a dom or a sub?

Tobio checks the article again, realizing he forgot one of the main ones. 

**To:** Hinata  
>>Or a switch?

Anyone else would probably tell Tobio to fuck off, but for all his derision, Hinata is rarely anything but brutally truthful when asked a direct question. Sure enough, only five minutes later his phone dings.

 **From:** Hinata  
 _“Ow, ow, ow!”_

He flops down onto the mat. Maybe he really should give up on this whole thing. On the other hand… giving up really isn’t in his nature. 

Hinata sits at his kitchen table with his laptop in front of him, perusing an email from a man that had been recommended to him as a potential sub. For a few years now, Hinata has been part of a closed, online group of doms. They primarily discuss techniques, gear, and the community in general. The group is also a great resource for connecting with other people in the community. 

It’s only been a few months since Hinata moved to Osaka to join the Japan Team after graduating university. He’s met up with different subs twice since his arrival. While Hinata prefers to be nonexclusive and uncommitted, he likes to be able to develop an ongoing relationship with his subs. The few he’s been able to do so with in the past have produced the most satisfying experiences. There’s only so much you can do to a person without an existing bond of trust and experience.

Unfortunately, neither of the subs he’s met in Osaka have been a good match. While the first was a decent fit when it came to shared interests, he spent most of their scene, for lack of a better word, _wailing_. Hinata found the sound… grating. Plus, it made it extremely difficult to tell what actually hit his buttons when he _started_ at a ten. 

The second, whose cleanup Tobio unfortunately stumbled upon, was better, but he overstayed his welcome a bit by asking to sleep over, which Hinata respectfully declined. That alone might not have disqualified him from a second scene, but he was also… tiny, frankly. He probably stood at 165cm tops and looked like a stiff wind could blow him over. 

Hinata’s self-aware enough to know that a lot of the pleasure and satisfaction he gains from domming is controlling something, a person, that otherwise couldn’t necessarily be controlled. He likes his subs strong, and vital. He likes to see their muscles bunch up under their skin as they fight Hinata’s carefully tied knots, as they stop themselves from pushing him away, as they bow to the dom’s power. 

Everyone has preferences, and it seems like this newest candidate at least fits that one as Hinata reads _weight lifting_ as one of the sub’s hobbies in the endearing ‘about me’ section he put at the top of his interests checklist. Unfortunately, the positives pretty much end there. Hinata sighs as he reads through the rest: heavy into roleplaying and passionate about ongoing master/slave play. 

Hinata likes to keep his play behind closed doors. The idea of texting someone what they’re supposed to wear or eat sounds like hell. 

He types up a thank you and politely declines the offer to meet up. 

With that done, Hinata considers his words to Tobio the day before about connecting him to a local dom. He knows there are at least a couple doms in his group in the greater Osaka area. Some of them would probably even like the idea of ‘training’ a new sub, so to speak. That’s definitely an area of interest for many doms. 

Yet, this group has been the only one Hinata’s found that boasts a mature, almost professional culture. He’d absolutely loathe to end up kicked out because he set someone up with the trainwreck that Tobio is guaranteed to be. 

Hinata steeples his fingers in front of his face, chin resting on the pads of his thumbs. Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst idea to take Tobio on just for one session. It’s not like he has anyone to work with right now, and inflicting Tobio on others seems cruel. 

His eyes suddenly widen in horror and he snaps his laptop shut.

If Hinata’s having ideas that stupid, he’d better go find a book or some other way to better himself as a human being. That train of thought is too dangerous to take.

It doesn’t end.

“Hinata-kun, is this a good source of info?” 

A phone is shoved in Hinata’s face and he’s hit with images of various implements of impact play and their respective effects and pain levels. He quickly glances around the locker room, which has only just started filling up before practice. He then levels a baleful glare at Tobio. 

The setter just waits expectantly. Banning Tobio from texting him about BDSM may have backfired, if it results in it continuously coming up in the locker room. Not wanting Tobio to ask again, Hinata looks at the graphic as quickly as possible. 

“Seems accurate enough,” Hinata murmurs through his mask.

“Thanks, Hinata,” Tobio says and begins to walk away. He looks over his shoulder, smirking. “Let me know if there’s anything ya need to double check, though. I’d be willin’ ta selflessly volunteer.”

Honestly, hitting Tobio sounds pretty good right now. Hinata’s eyes pinch around the edges as he resists dissociating into the void. 

Later, as Hinata drives home, he finally admits that Tobio hasn’t acted exactly like Hinata had expected him to when he initially showed interest. He didn’t even expect the other man to be interested in subbing, let alone show evidence of doing real research. 

Hinata pulls into his parking spot and turns the engine off but doesn’t get out of the car. He keeps his hands on the steering wheel as his eyes drill into the cement walls of the underground garage. He clenches his jaw. 

He can’t believe he’s going to dom for _Kageyama Tobio_.

 _You don’t have to. In fact you really, really shouldn’t,_ a voice in his head counters.

But somewhere deep down, the decision has already been made. It was probably made the moment that Hinata came up with a reason not to send him off to another dom. He rests his forehead against his steering wheel and tries not to bang his skull against it. 

By the next week this whole situation has started to become a _problem_ for Tobio, too. Clearly Hinata’s recently been wishing that Osamu ate his twin in the womb, but it’s not like Tobio hasn’t been suffering himself. He can’t stop looking at Hinata’s freakishly long fingers and keeps getting dry mouth when the spiker puts his mask on because he can’t stop thinking about whether or not he wears it in the bedroom. So, who’s _really_ at fault for their predicament here? 

They have a road trip and Tobio decides to let it go for now, see if it’s just a passing fascination. He’s not going to bug Hinata and he’s going to avoid thinking about whips and chains.

“Are you feverish, Tsum-Tsum? You sure have been taking a lot of showers!” Bokuto, his current road roommate, says when Tobio exits the bathroom, towel around his waist for the fifth time in two days. 

It’s… not going great.

Tobio blames the leather jacket that Hinata wore to the yakiniku place after their win the first night. 

Luckily he’s spared from having to answer the question by Bokuto’s phone ringing. He picks up quickly, pressing the device to his face.

_“Keiiiiji!”_

Aw, Tobio’s going to get cavities. 

Still, through the week, Tobio manages to mildly keep it together, at least until they head to an izakaya on the final night of the trip. They won out the trip series, so the team is lively and well on their way to tipsy by the time their food arrives. Somehow, Tobio has ended up next to the man himself, Hinata wedged in the corner so he can retreat towards the wall as soon as he finishes eating. 

As the night evolves—or devolves, more accurately—Tobio and Hinata end up chatting. There are two topics that consistently suppress the antagonism between them: volleyball and judging others. Today it’s the drunken antics of their teammates.

Eventually that topic burns out and there’s a moment of silence. Nobody is paying attention to them in the corner. Hinata is sitting up against the wall, mask back on. Tobio’s not even looking at him when he next speaks. 

“Kageyama, are you still interested in experimenting with subbing?” 

A lot of feelings hit Tobio at once. First he perks up, and then flushes as he realizes they’re at a restaurant with their teammates. A quick glance around confirms nobody is paying attention to them. Most of the team has shifted down towards the end of the table to watch Hinata try to construct a card tower out of oyster shells. 

Tobio turns back to Hinata, blurting out a, “Y-yeah!”

Then he remembers the last thing Hinata told him, about looking for someone in his community to dom Tobio, and wilts a little. 

“But I still don’t wanna do it with a stranger. Sorry if I wasted your time talkin’ to your… people,” Tobio says, looking away from Hinata. 

“No, I decided that was a bad idea. Sending you to someone else would definitely end up hurting my reputation.”

Tobio’s head whips around. 

“What’s that supposed ta mean?!”

Hinata continues as if Astumu hasn’t spoken. 

“So I’ve decided I’ll do _one_ scene with you, if only to prove you’re not cut out for it.”

“Well that’s really rude—wait, _what_ —you will?!”

The dark haired man isn’t meeting Tobio’s eyes; he seems to be staring off into the distance, maybe counting the number of beer posters on the izakaya wall. 

“First I’ll need you to send me the results of an up to date STI screening. I’ll send you a kink checklist to fill out later. Anything you’re not sure about you can leave blank. I’ll also send you mine for reference,” Hinata says. “It’s alright if what you pick is sexual in nature, but know that I don’t get sexually involved with my new subs during scenes.”

There’s a ringing in Tobio’s ears. It’s a lot to take in, so he focuses on the last part.

“What does that mean? How can I pick something sexual if you don’t get _sexually involved_?”

“While the play might involve you climaxing, I won’t fuck you and I won’t orgasm during the scene,” Hinata says bluntly, making Tobio flush up to his ears.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Tobio says, voice on the edge of cracking. 

“We can discuss timing once we’re back in Osaka,” Hinata barrels on. “Now, can you let me out of the booth? I’m going back to the hotel.”

Tobio is frozen. He bites his lip.

“I.. um... can you give me a minute?”

“Kageyama,” Hinata says, warning in his voice. “Move.”

“I can’t!” Tobio says, face burning. 

Hinata pauses, looking down, and finally realizes his… _issue_. Tobio pulls a jacket over his lap as Hinata levels him with a deeply unimpressed stare.

Tobio should probably be embarrassed about the fact that the expression only makes the problem worse. 

Everything moves very quickly after that. A quick doctor’s visit, one chaotic night googling kinks, and an embarrassing email later, Tobio is heading directly to Hinata’s apartment after practice. 

This is Tobio’s first time in Hinata’s car. He’s not surprised by the immaculate interior. He _is_ surprised by the fact that Hinata owns driving gloves, although in retrospect he probably should have expected it.

Who even is this guy? And why does every little weird thing about him make Tobio so hot?

“So.” Hinata’s fingers tighten on the wheel, black leather squeaking. “You filled out the list.”

“Mhmm.”

“Anything in particular you like?”

 _Too much to fit into one round._ Tobio swallows. 

“‘Course there is, Hinata-kun. There were a bajillion things on that list.” 

He pops his phone out of its case, folded paper tucked neatly away inside. 

“Oh, good. You brought it.”

Tobio crinkles the paper in his hands, folding and unfolding one of the corners as he stares at it, his emphatic _yes_ and _no_ ’s printed in blue next to each kink. 

“Do you want to go over it when we get to my apartment?” Hinata asks. “Or do you already know what you’d like to try?”

“Uhh, well. A lot of the bondage stuff sounded cool, but I don’t know enough specifics to ask for anythin’ special,” Tobio says. “And…”

“And?” Hinata prompts after several seconds of silence.

“Ughhh, Hinata, do ya ever get used to sayin’ this stuff out loud? Shit’s embarrassing.”

Tobio isn’t looking at him, but he can feel Hinata’s eyes roll. 

“If you can’t even say it, you probably shouldn’t be participating in it.”

“...Can I write it down instead?”

“Kageyama.”

“Fine,” Tobio whines. His voice most certainly does not crack when he mutters, “Overstim.”

He sees Hinata raise an eyebrow out of his peripheral vision. 

“Oh? For your first time? Really?”

Tobio shrugs, “S’just more of the good stuff, right? Call me crazy, but—”

“You’re crazy.”

“—but,” Tobio slaps his arm, “more orgasms are never a bad thing, the way I see it.”

“Hmm. Well, as long as you understand what you’re getting into. I’m glad you’re interested in bondage, because I probably would’ve needed to tie you up for this anyway,” Hinata says.

His voice is bored, like they’re discussing the weather instead of _tying Tobio up._ It gets Tobio hotter than it should.

“Yer wrong there,” Tobio says. “I’m gonna welcome it with open arms.”

Hinata snorts and says nothing. 

By the time they’ve arrived, parked, and taken the elevator up to Hinata’s apartment, the two of them have hashed out the remaining details. Tobio has insisted that Hinata call him by his given name instead of _Kageyama_ , which has the unfortunate habit of reminding him of his twin. Hinata’s reminded him of the traffic light system - green for keep going, yellow for slow down, and red for stop. Tobio sent him a picture of his list two days ago, and Hinata repeats it back to him word for word before asking him if anything’s changed.

If someone told Tobio in high school that he would one day get hard from someone reciting a list he wrote, he would’ve laughed in their face.

“I’m going to get everything ready,” Hinata says as they put their bags down and toe off their shoes. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Alright. Go ahead and take a shower, then. I need some time to set up.”

Tobio huffs, “Do I still stink or somethin’? I already showered in the lock-”

“A _very thorough_ shower,” Hinata says. “Don’t take it personally. I’ll be taking one as well.”

There’s a pause as Tobio’s brain completely shuts down. When it boots back up, all he can think about is showering with Hinata—not just in his vicinity in the locker room, but _with_ him-

“The water pressure in the guest shower’s been… a little lacking, I’m told, recently. I’ve got someone coming to fix it next week.”

Oh. Right. Separate showers. Hinata _would_ be the kind of person to have one bedroom and two full bathrooms. Tobio blinks. 

“M’sure it’ll be just fine, Hinata. I’m a different breed than the prissy trust-fund babies you’re prob’ly used to sleepin’ with.”

Hinata’s eye twitches. Because of the mask, Tobio can’t tell if he’s fighting a laugh or trying not to scream. 

Tobio follows Hinata’s instructions and takes a very thorough shower in the guest bathroom save for his hair, which he took the time to style after his post-practice shower. He remembers seeing Hinata’s list and being absolutely shocked that someone as cleanliness-obsessed as Hinata was cool with ass-play. Tobio’s _pretty_ sure that’s something on the table for today, though, so he doesn’t spare any detail in his cleansing routine.

He knows BDSM isn’t inherently sexual, but Hinata’s about to make him come. _Multiple times._ And he got that STI test and everything. Tobio’s pretty sure that qualifies as sexual. He’s getting _laid_ tonight - not only that, but it’s his first time sleeping with a teammate.

His mouth quirks and he hums happily to himself as he rinses off. Turns out no one is safe from his charms, not even the uncharmable Hinata Hinata.

Tobio wraps a towel around his hips, checks himself out in the mirror, then strolls into Hinata’s bathroom with his heart beating rabbit-quick, jumping against his ribcage when he sees Hinata fiddling with something next to the bed. The other man is also fresh from the shower, but he’s had enough time to put on his mask, _again,_ plus a white button-up and black tailored slacks. Tobio’s mouth runs dry and he coughs.

“Oh, got all dressed up for me, Hinata? I thought ya said no Fifty Shades of Grey.”

Hinata glares over at him. It might be a trick of the light, but Tobio’s _pretty_ sure he sees Hinata’s cheeks color. 

“I might not be the focus of this scene, but sweatpants don’t really command respect.”

Tobio hums, “I thought ya were gonna be decked out in leather and latex, ya know? Like, ‘welcome to my sex dungeon,’ all that.”

Hinata puts his head in his black-gloved hands, muttering, “Oh my god.”

“Should I put clothes on too?”

“No,” Hinata shakes his head, then fixes his eyes on Tobio once more, the weight of his gaze palpable as it crawls up and down Tobio’s body. “You won’t need them.”

His words bounce around inside Tobio’s head, nearly echoing after he stops talking. Tobio has a moment, just a moment, where he realizes that this—sleeping with a teammate, sleeping with _Hinata Hinata—_ might actually, in fact, not be the greatest idea he’s ever had. He feels like a gazelle in one of those nature documentaries, except he’s staring the lion full in the face instead of trying to run.

“Come here, Tobio,” Hinata murmurs.

Tobio’s mouth is still so, so dry. He swallows and walks over to the bed, wondering just how badly he’s blushing.

“I’m going to show you what I set up,” Hinata says slowly, “and you can let me know if you’re okay with it, alright?”

His voice is gentler than Tobio’s ever heard it, especially directed at _him._ He’s not sure if he likes it or not. It makes his chest feel tight.

“S-sure,” he manages.

“These are for your wrists,” Hinata says, gesturing to two leather cuffs attached to the headboard by chains. Tobio remembers seeing those on that ill-fated day he decided to go exploring in Hinata’s bathroom. “And this,” he holds up a black metal bar with one leather cuff on each end, “is for your legs. You’re not going to be able to move much once I get these on you. Is that okay?”

Tobio’s ears are ringing. Everything just became very real very quickly, including the nervous thrum of excitement pulsing underneath his skin. 

“Yeah.”

Hinata squints. Tobio can’t tell if he’s smirking or sizing him up; it might be both. 

“What’s your color, Tobio?”

Color? What does he - _ohhh._

“Oh, um. Green.”

“Good.”

When Hinata takes one of the cuffs and walks behind him, sliding his gloved hand down Tobio’s right arm and taking hold of his wrist, Tobio realizes he might be in over his head. He can only watch, flushing fiercely, as Hinata closes the padded leather around his wrist with a firm _click._

Right before Tobio’s brain vacates his skull, he comes to the realization that these particular black gloves are thin, nitrile - disposable. Because they’re probably going to get messy.

“Not too tight?” Hinata asks; he strokes a hand down Tobio’s hip.

“N-no.”

Hinata’s fingers tighten briefly, “Good. Get on the bed, then. On your back.”

Tobio does, slowly, the towel barely hanging onto his hips as he settles against the pillows. Hinata reaches up and does something that makes the chain on the cuff tighten, drawing Tobio’s right arm firmly above his head, before climbing on the bed to join him. As Hinata repeats the process with Tobio’s left wrist, Tobio tugs experimentally on the other restraint and shivers when he can barely move his arm at all.

Then Hinata picks up the metal bar - _a spreader bar,_ if Tobio’s research serves him correctly. But the cuffs on the ends…

“Aren’t those a little big for my ankles?” he asks, watching Hinata open up the first cuff. “I don’t have tree trunks for legs, ya know.”

Hinata squints again. 

“These aren’t for your ankles.” He gets the buckle undone and lifts Tobio’s right leg off the bed, just enough to ease the leather underneath it. “They’re for your thighs.”

Tobio gasps when he feels the leather close around him. 

“What?”

“I suppose you can use a spreader bar anywhere along someone’s legs, but anyone with a basic knowledge of anatomy should be able to figure out that you can still move your thighs if your ankles are chained,” Hinata says, repeating the process with Tobio’s left leg, tightening the cuff just above his knee. He looks up when he’s done, eyes boring into Tobio’s. “And I don’t want you to be able to do that.”

There’s been a tent in the towel ever since Tobio got on the bed. He squirms—or _tries_ to squirm. Hinata’s right, he can’t close his legs now, plus he can’t really do much with his arms either. It just makes him harder, especially when Hinata’s eyes slide between his thighs. 

“You’re enjoying this,” he says, voice unreadable.

“Wha - ‘course I am!” Tobio splutters. 

What red-blooded dude _wouldn’t_ enjoy being at the mercy of someone as cold, dispassionate, and beautiful as—

“You say that, but it’s not a given,” Hinata says. His hands play with the hem of the towel. “And we haven’t even started yet.”

With that, he slides the towel to the side, dropping it to the floor. Tobio makes a little sound in his throat—he knows he has a nice dick, but what if Hinata doesn’t like it? 

“Hmm,” Hinata hums. “Pretty.”

Then he reaches for the pump bottle of lube on the bedside table like he didn’t just heat Tobio’s cheeks with the force of a thousand suns. He presses it a couple times, then makes a fist with that hand as he crawls between Tobio’s knees. Tobio’s dick twitches as Hinata just... _watches_ him, for a few seconds. He turns his face to the side, desperately trying to hide against his bicep.

Which means he isn’t prepared for the warm, slick hand that wraps around him.

 _“Nngh_ fuck…”

Distantly, Tobio realizes that Hinata waited for the lube to warm up. How considerate. 

“You’re sensitive,” Hinata comments, those long fingers sliding up and down, getting him wet. 

Tobio makes an embarrassing noise when one fingertip circles the head of his cock, teasing; his belly lurches when the restraints prevent him from jerking away from the focused, intense touch.

Fuck, his hand is so wet. Tobio bites his lip and lets his head loll back against the pillows, panting as Hinata falls into a rhythm and starts to jerk him off. It’s hot, it’s so hot—it doesn’t even matter that Hinata is wearing gloves and a mask—if anything, that makes it better—Tobio should probably get his head checked after this is all over—

“Shit,” Tobio grits out, despite his best attempts to stay silent. “Oh my god-”

“Mm,” Hinata hums. He strokes Tobio’s thigh with his dry glove as his other hand squelches noisily every time he reaches the tip. Tobio groans and tugs on the cuffs holding his wrists near the headboard. “There’s no point in struggling, Tobio. Unless you like confirming that you can’t get away.”

Holy _shit._ Tobio bites his lip, dick throbbing as Hinata continues to stroke him, slowly but evenly. He can feel himself leaking all over Hinata’s fingers, making things even more slick. Fuck, it’s just a handjob, why is it so _good?_

There’s laughter in Hinata’s voice when he speaks next, “I guess you do like it, then.”

 _“Omiii,”_ Tobio whines, bucking his hips up into Hinata’s fist.

“Don’t move or I’ll stop,” Hinata snaps.

Oh, Jesus. Tobio stifles a sob and tries to stay still, head spinning. 

Hinata makes a noise that might be a laugh, “You’re pretty obedient like this. I’m surprised.” Tobio doesn’t even have time to reply indignantly before Hinata adds, “Maybe… actually, yeah. Pull your knees up to your chest and hold them there.”

But—but that would—that’s such a revealing position! Tobio huffs in a breath, surprised he hasn’t melted into the bed by now from embarrassment. Hinata’s hand slows on his cock and Tobio whines, pushing everything else out of his mind and lifting his legs up in case Hinata’s waiting on him to continue.

“Good.”

Then Hinata takes his hand away completely and Tobio makes a humiliatingly needy sound, legs shaking as he holds the new position. Hinata doesn’t even spare him a look as he leans over to get more lube, rubbing it between both hands this time. He nudges closer until his clothed knees are nearly touching Tobio’s ass, then leans down.

Tobio is not proud of his reaction when Hinata wraps his hand back around him at the same time as a slick fingertip prods against his hole, but he can’t fucking help it. He jumps, tensing up and relaxing so quickly that his legs go a little slack, then chokes when the spreader bar braces against Hinata’s chest and arms, leaving Tobio’s legs just _hanging there_ , wide open. Stuck.

“Hinata, I - oh god-”

He throws his head back and nearly bites down on his tongue when Hinata slides one long finger inside.

“Fuck, I’m-” Tobio groans, shaking with the effort of holding still. “I’m gonna come…”

He normally lasts a lot longer than this, but something about not being able to move, and the double stimulation, and the gloves, and the almost _bored_ way Hinata is looking at him—fuck, just—something about _Hinata_ has him close already. The finger inside him twists, getting him wet there too, and Tobio cries out, panting as his back arches involuntarily.

“Go on, Tobio,” Hinata murmurs. He squeezes him tight, rubs his thumb over the head, and says, “Come.”

Tobio comes so hard that stars pop behind his eyelids, so hard some of it gets on his chin. So hard he can’t even make a sound. He strains at his bonds as Hinata works him through it relentlessly.

When he’s done, Hinata’s hands slow down, but they don’t stop. Tobio gasps in a much-needed breath and moans, aftershocks shuddering through him; he blinks his eyes open and shivers at the way Hinata’s have darkened.

Then Hinata picks the pace back up and Tobio hisses, sensations turning from blissful to sharp in an instant. “I-” his voice comes out hoarse, so he swallows and tries again, “Hinata, give a guy a second t’ breathe, yeah?”

Hinata cocks his head, arching an eyebrow. “Hmm.” He squeezes in a second finger and Tobio moans despite himself, toes curling. “No, I don’t think I will.”

He curls his fingers and Tobio grunts through clenched teeth when he pushes against his prostate, nerves fraying as Hinata chuckles and locks onto that spot. Tobio’s dick is tingling, burning with oversensitivity as Hinata keeps him hard with his tight, slippery grip.

“Nnnngh - _fuck,_ fuck fuck fuck-”

Tobio’s never felt like this before, like he’s trapped in his own body, bending to someone else’s will. It’s terrifying and exhilarating at the same time and he doesn’t want it to stop. He grits his teeth, trying to show Hinata that he can take whatever he can dish out, balling his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palms. Every muscle in his body is tense.

“Color.”

“Wh-what?” Tobio stammers.

Hinata stills for a moment and Tobio can’t for the life of him decide if he’s relieved or frustrated. 

“Your color, Tobio.”

“Oh. Green, green green green. C’mon, keep going.”

Hinata chuckles and resumes his movements, “And here I thought you wanted me to stop.”

“I - I don’t-” Tobio whines as Hinata’s strokes get faster. “I d-don’t _know-”_

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hinata murmurs. Tobio whines again, sharp heat blooming inside him as he trembles from the attention to his prostate. “That’s the beautiful thing about this. You don’t _have_ to know. You don’t have to decide what you want, because it doesn’t matter what you want.”

Tobio has to close his eyes, head spinning as his cock twitches. 

“Oh my _god…”_

“I can do this until you’re coming dry if I want,” Hinata continues, fingers squelching as he takes Tobio apart. “All you can do is take it.”

“I’mgonnacomeagain,” Tobio slurs, chest heaving as he feels himself twitch around Hinata’s fingers.

Hinata makes a quiet noise. “Oh?”

This time, the build-up isn’t smooth and euphoric like it normally is. It’s choppy, ragged, every breath torn from Tobio’s lungs as Hinata forces him higher and higher. The headboard is so sturdy that it barely even creaks as Tobio tugs on the cuffs, desperate.

“Please - please-”

He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for.

Hinata makes another noise and adds a third finger. It’s enough of a stretch that it burns, and Tobio _howls,_ long past shame. Hinata starts to fuck him with all three, thrusting deep over and over, and Tobio—Tobio—

 _“Hinata,”_ he breathes, eyebrows knitting together, and then he comes.

He hears Hinata gasp. 

It fucking _hurts._ He’s silent for most of it, breath caught in his chest as his cock jerks and spills over Hinata’s fingers.

“Breathe,” Hinata murmurs.

As soon as Tobio sucks in a breath he’s groaning low, both pain and pleasure coloring his voice. He tries to get away from Hinata’s merciless fingers, but he’s so weak and stupid from endorphins that all he can do is make his hips twitch. Maybe in response, Hinata takes his hand off his cock to hold him still, keeping him in place as he finishes coming just from Hinata’s fingers.

Tobio’s head lolls to the side when he’s done, moaning quietly on every exhale. His balls are throbbing—hell, his _dick_ is throbbing, and not entirely in a good way.

He hears Hinata pump the lube bottle again. 

Tobio doesn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed about the way he whimpers.

“One more,” Hinata says, wrapping his hand back around Tobio’s sore cock. “Give me one more.”

“I can’t,” Tobio gasps. Hinata curls his fingers and Tobio hisses through clenched teeth. “I _can’t-”_

“Yes you can.”

Tobio shakes his head, delirious.

“I’m not stopping until you do.”

Tobio whines. He’s going to _die._ This is how he’s going to go out, tied to Hinata Hinata’s bed, covered in his own come. He’s not going to survive this.

Being tied up like this is doing really weird things to his brain. It’s also doing really weird things to his dick—he doesn’t have anything else to focus on, nothing else to do except let the pleasure build and build. Hinata’s fingers inside him are electric, little horrible shocks every time he pushes against his prostate; it’s making Tobio tremble so badly that Hinata’s hand keeps slipping off him on the upstroke.

“Stay still,” Hinata growls.

Tobio sobs. “I c-can’t - I _can’t-”_ He’s so tense that his muscles are starting to cramp. “Omiii, Hinata _please…”_

Hinata laughs. “You know what to do to make it stop.”

He pulls his fingers out a moment later; for a second, Tobio thinks he’s saved, that Hinata is letting him off easy, but then he realizes Hinata’s just getting more lube for _that_ hand, now. The slick tightness around his cock feels even more intense without the pressure on his overstimulated prostate; an agonizing sort of pleasure starts to build between his legs, dizzying and strong. It’s intense enough that, even though it’ll hurt, Tobio _might_ be able to come like this, as long as Hinata doesn’t—

_Ohgodfuck._

Tobio chokes when Hinata slips his fingers back inside, burning with humiliation at the sloppy sounds of so much lube. He’s close enough to the edge now that the used, sore feeling in his ass is pushing him closer instead of keeping him away. He’s going to die he’s going to die—

“You’re squeezing around me again,” Hinata observes.

“Mhhmm’gonna,” Tobio slurs, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Yeah? You’re gonna come for me?”

Tobio’s head weighs a thousand pounds as he tries to nod, fire starting to spread from his core. It feels good to say yes - he feels owned, in a way he never has before. “S’f’ryou…”

The last thing Tobio’s aware of is Hinata drawing in a sharp breath. Then his body ignites and his back arches clean off the bed, come dribbling from his aching cock as his orgasm rips a groan from deep in his chest. 

Blissfully— _blessedly—_ Hinata’s hands slow down as Tobio does, and he finally takes both away once Tobio’s back to lying limp on the bed, wrung out and exhausted. He doesn’t even have the energy to open his eyes.

Hinata shifts on the bed. There’s a snap and some rustling, then the cool, clean touch of a new pair of gloves on Tobio’s sweaty skin. 

“I’m gonna take these off now, okay, Tobio?” Hinata’s using that gentle voice again. Tobio likes it even better now that he’s been through the wringer. “Then I’ll help you clean up and you can relax a little bit.”

Tobio smiles and nods, eyes still too heavy to open. He sighs in relief as Hinata unbuckles the spreader bar, his legs falling limp on either side of Hinata’s body as soon as they’re out of the restraint. He feels Hinata lean over him to undo the cuffs. 

Hinata massages Tobio’s wrists after each one is released and says, “You did great.”

Whoa, Hinata has _never_ been this nice to him, like, _ever._ Boy is Tobio going to savor this.

“I’m going to go get a washcloth. I’ll be right back.”

Tobio stretches out and sighs again, fighting the urge to curl up on his side before he’s gotten all the come and sweat off of him. Hinata is back before Tobio can go through with it, sweeping a warm, damp cloth over Tobio’s abdomen and chest.

Hinata hums. “I’m gonna clean the lube off too, okay?”

“M’kay,” Tobio manages, surprising himself with how ragged his voice is. He appreciates the warning so he’s prepared for the cloth to run over his oversensitive cock and balls, then between his legs, leaving a much cleaner feeling in its wake. 

Now that he’s free to turn onto his side, Tobio takes advantage of it immediately, curling up into the fetal position and taking in a deep breath, exhaling as he relaxes into the bed. He smiles and squirms when a thick fleece blanket is draped over him.

He feels the bed dip behind him as Hinata sits down. A hand comes to rest atop his head and Tobio sighs. It’s not exactly cuddling, but it’s comforting, which he assumes is the point. 

“Comfortable?”

Tobio nods. He can’t remember a time he felt this at peace. He lets himself drift, trusting that Hinata will let him know what to do next. 

Hinata lets Tobio rest for a little while. He can’t help but note the small smile resting on the other man’s face. He seems completely content. 

“I need to clean up a few things in here. Let’s move to the couch, if you feel like you’re ready to walk?” Hinata says in a low voice.

Tobio stirs, stretching his arms out and almost hitting Hinata in the face. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Tobio says, voice raspier and softer than Hinata’s heard it before. 

Tobio’s definitely not _under_ , but he’s still quiet and compliant as Hinata helps him get up and dressed in the clean set of comfortable clothes he’d instructed the other man to bring with him. Hinata then wraps the large fleece blanket back around his shoulders and leads the way down the hall. 

“Take a seat here and feel free to pick something to watch on the TV for a bit. I have Netflix and cable, let me know if there’s anything you’re looking for. I’ll make some tea and be back in just a minute.”

“Ya got a system here, Hinata?” Tobio asks with a wry turn of his lips that’s frustratingly endearing when tempered by the heavy softness currently in his eyes. 

Hinata smirks a little behind the mask. 

“Do you want green or black tea?” he asks. “I also have jasmine.”

“Ooh, jasmine. How fancy,” Tobio mocks, a good sign his head’s clearing up. “When in Rome, I s’pose.”

Hinata takes that as a selection and heads towards the kitchen. Tobio isn’t wrong. This _is_ his system. He’s never been a naturally cuddly or effusive person, and he doesn’t want his subs getting the wrong ideas about their relationship, so he’s had to come up with other ways to make sure that they feel properly taken care of after a scene. That’s important to Hinata. He’s not a total asshole, like some might claim. 

But he also doesn’t want a sub to fall asleep in his bed.

So when a scene is finished he makes sure they’re okay, cleans them up, and provides water and blankets as needed. When they’re ready, he directs them to the couch, where he can let them pick something to watch on his television—something they find comforting, but that has a clear ending. He makes them a drink and then goes to clean up anything left over from the scene. Once that’s done, he sits with them until the end of their program and arranges a way for them to get home. It’s a _good_ system.

When the tea is finished Hinata brings it out in a traditional, earthenware teacup and places it gently in Tobio’s fleece covered hands.

“Thanks, Hinata,” Tobio says, looking—for lack of better words—sweet and gentle wrapped in the blanket, tea in his lap, with the TV flipped to the Raijin/Red Falcons game. 

“I’m going to go tidy up in the other room,” Hinata says. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

It takes about twenty minutes to meticulously clean the bedroom. When Hinata returns to the living room, he takes a seat on the other end of the couch. 

“What was the final score of the third set?” Hinata asks.

“Nineteen to twenty-five,” Tobio says. “Looks like the Falcons gave up the first set but they’ve had the momentum since I flipped the match on.”

“Hm,” Hinata acknowledges, eyes trained on the screen.

True to Tobio’s assessment, the Red Falcons also take the fourth set to win the match. When the final whistle blows, Tobio gets up without prompting. He folds the throw blanket and then groans as he stretches again. 

Once he’s got his shoes on and his bag slung over his shoulder, he looks back to Hinata. 

“Thanks for the good time, Hinata,” he says, opening the door. 

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Hinata replies. “More than I thought you would.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” He hitches his bag higher. “Anyway, I know ya said one time, but since you let me pick something, dontcha think it’s only fair for me to do something _you_ wanna do, too?”

Hinata stares at him.

“Just a thought. Night, Hinata-kun.”

He winks— _winks—_ and then he shuts the door quickly, before Hinata can even form a response. His eyes are wide, staring at the empty genkan. It’s sinking in, the realization that Hinata’s been pushing off since he snapped the first cuff around Tobio’s wrist. 

That was… a _really_ good scene.

Hinata puts his head in his hands. Tobio, brand new to kink, never having subbed before, with _that_ personality… it’s not the best scene that Hinata has _ever_ been a part of, but it was certainly the best he’s had with a sub he’s never played with before.

He didn’t even expect Tobio to _like_ it once he was actually faced with the situation up close. Hinata would have bet against Tobio even going through with it... and _yet_ , not only is he actually sort of a natural, but he and Hinata are _compatible_.

Hinata groans into his palms. This can’t be happening. 

He can’t believe he’s going to _ask_ Kageyama Tobio to sub for him… _again_. 


End file.
